Jealousy
by Domisaurus
Summary: Padahal semua cuma asumsi. Imajinasi-lah yang membuatnya terasa nyata.


**Title:** Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Kalo One Piece punya gua, Ace gak bakal mati. Jadi One Piece punya Oda.

**Warning:** Implicit shonen-ai, klise (duh), bisa jadi OOC

**A/N:** Biar jelas aja, pairingnya disini Hancock x Luffy dan hints Ace x Luffy. Soalnya entah kenapa kepikiran Ace x Luffy x Hancock bakal lumayan oke juga *digebuk* Review, kritik, flame, hujatan, apa aja boleh lah. Lumayan lama gak submit ya kegiatan nguli makin reseh belakangan ini.

_Di laut timur ada pepatah tua,_

_Cinta itu datang bagaikan badai!_

Bisa jadi, semua orang di istana Kuja telah mengetahui hal ini. Atau mungkin cuma Sonia, Mari dan nenek Nyon yang tahu kebenarannya. Fakta bahwa Boa Hancock, sang ratu bajak laut yang terkenal akan kecantikannya, sekaligus keangkuhan dan sikapnya yang selalu tinggi hati, sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda bajak laut bernama Luffy.

Hancock boleh jadi sangat memuja Luffy. Ia selalu berusaha memenuhi semua kebutuhan laki-laki itu. Mulai dari makanan, tempat tinggal, pakaian, semuanya. Ia ingin melakukan apapun yang ia bisa. Hal besar, hal kecil. Apa saja.

Namun, Hancock mengetahui sesuatu yang tak diketahui orang tentang Luffy. Apa yang dia ketahui, seharusnya menyakitkan mengingat Luffy adalah cinta pertamanya. Entah kenapa, kali ini Hancock tahu, dia tak akan bisa menang.

Dari laki-laki itu. Portgas D. Ace.

Meskipun ia tak pernah melihatnya secara gamblang, tapi diam-diam, wanita itu menyadarinya. Terpaksa menyadarinya. Meskipun ia coba untuk mengalihkan pandangan, meskipun ia coba untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, namun semua itu jelas sekali terlihat.

Ketika itu, dalam perjalanan menumpang kapal angkatan laut menuju Impel Down, Luffy tak pernah sekali pun melepaskan kertas yang sudah sedikit terbakar di ujungnya itu. Luffy bilang, itu benda penting pemberian Ace.

Ace.

Ace.

Ace.

Selalu tentang Ace.

Ia tahu siapa Portgas D. Ace, tentu saja. Si Tinju Api, anak buah Shirohige. Kakak Luffy. Meskipun tak mengenal secara pribadi.

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu sanggup membuat Luffy, terus-terusan terpaku padanya, padahal ada sang ratu Kuja yang tercantik itu, sedang ada di hadapannya?

Namun, Hancock memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Ia tahu mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada Luffy. Pertama, mungkin karena dia bukan salah satu dari para lelaki pengecut yang tak punya keberanian melawan kaum naga lagit. Kedua, pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari lelaki yang tak terpikat pesonanya. Sebaliknya, justru dia yang terpesona. Oleh segala kepolosan dan kemurnian si bajak laut muda, juga…rasa keadilan yang belum pernah dilihatnya pada diri para bajak laut yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini.

Perasaan itu seperti membuatnya sesak napas. Di matanya, Monkey D. Luffy tak ubahnya permata yang begitu berharga dan menyilaukan, bahkan sang ratu seolah tak punya nyali untuk sekedar menatapnya dari dekat. Terlalu berharga, terlalu memesona. Ia hanya mampu mengagumi dari jauh layaknya penguntit.

Malam itu, Hancock mengendap masuk ke kamar sang pemuda. Pelan, tak ingin membangunkannya. Kembali ia menatap tubuh Luffy penuh balutan perban. Luka yang amat serius, Belladonna berkata. Pemaksaan lebih dari ini bisa mengakibatkan bajak laut itu kehilangan nyawa.

Dia melakukan sejauh ini karena Ace. Ace. Ace. Laki-laki itu.

Oh! Mau tak mau paduka ratu harus mengakui kalau ia sesungguhnya amat cemburu. Cemburu karena Ace, mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Luffy. Cemburu karena si Tinju Api, mungkin sudah pernah merengkuh Luffy ke pelukannya. Cemburu karena pemuda itu telah lama mengisi hari-harinya.

Yang terparah, sang api bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi cintanya. Bagi Hancock, tak ada yang lebih romantis daripada itu, mati untuk orang yang dicintai.

Ia juga mencintai Luffy, tapi memahami, cintanya masih di level rendah bila dibandingkan dengan perasaan Ace.

Suara erangan pelan terdengar. Mulut pemuda dengan bekas luka di bawah matanya itu komat-kamit tanpa suara. Sang putri sontak menatap lekat-lekat, ibarat orang yang tak ingin ketinggalan pertandingan paling seru se-dunia akhirat.

"…Ace…."

_Astaga! Kenapa harus nama itu lagi? Berikanlah aku lawan yang seimbang!_ Pekik putri ular dalam hati.

Satu nama saja sudah cukup untuk membuat batinnya merana. Sungguh kejam, ia tak pernah merasa sekalah ini sebelumnya. Terakhir dia merasa seperti pecundang adalah saat dirinya diperbudak kaum Naga langit. Oh, haruskah dia menelan kepahitan juga kali ini? Sang nona sibuk bermonolog dalam imajinasi, hingga tak menyadari kalau pujaan hatinya telah membuka mata.

"Mock…..Hammock?"

"Y-ya, Luffy!" sahutnya sigap. Ia rasakan di wajahnya pasti sudah muncul semburat merah. Ia bersyukur pada kegelapan malam yang rela menyembunyikannya tanpa diminta.

"…Panas…." Bocah di depannya berkata amat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Hancock menelan ludah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sedang gugup tingkat tinggi.

"Trafalgar Law telah memberitahuku, kau akan mengalami demam sebagai akibat dari luka-lukamu," terang wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Keangkuhan yang biasa dikenakannya seolah luruh, kali ini berganti dengan rasa iba. Tak tega ia melihat pujaan hatinya yang baru saja mengalami kehilangan terbesar. Kehilangan yang dapat meninggalkan luka hati yang menganga seumur hidup.

Luffy mengusap peluh di dahinya. Tatapannya beralih pada sepasang mata Hancock. Membuat jantung wanita itu berdegup amat kencang selayaknya gadis muda yang baru mengenal lawan jenis. Cara menatap yang lurus, tanpa dikotori pikiran menjijikkan, menggambarkan lelaki ini masih sepolos kertas putih, tak ternoda. Kemurnian yang menggiurkan.

"Istirahatlah," ujar wanita itu kemudian. Memecah kesunyian, sekaligus upaya mengatur agar kegugupannya tak tertangkap. Luffy merebahkan dirinya kembali, sementara Hancock dengan agak gemetar merapatkan selimut si bocah, yang masih belum berhenti menatapnya.

"Boleh…pegangan tangan?" Luffy menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari selimut. Permintaan ini membuat Hancock membelalakkan mata. Tak menyangka akan ditawarkan surga. Secepat ini. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hancock. Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.

Jemari lentik si wanita Shichibukai segera meraih tangan kurus Luffy. Menggenggamnya erat. Rasa gugup itu masih ada, tapi Hancock tahu ia tak boleh berlama-lama.

Luffy tersenyum lemah, membalas cengkraman tangan Hancock seolah tanpa tenaga.

"Dulu…..kalau aku sakit….Ace selalu duduk di sampingku, sambil memegang tanganku seperti ini…."

Ini lebih buruk dari tersambar petir. Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Hancock serasa mau pingsan. Bayangan Ace dalam pikiran Luffy sepertinya mustahil untuk digantikan, nampaknya lelaki itu telah mendominasi si bajak laut muda ini hingga ke sumsum. Ayolah, paduka ratu hanya ingin mengecap sedikit rasa manis bernama 'cinta yang berbalas'. Kalau ini semua terus terjadi, sosok Hancock akan tenggelam, malah mungkin tak dipedulikan lagi oleh Luffy.

Dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Hancock sudah tahu dia telah kalah. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain meratapi cintanya yang sepihak? Pada akhirnya dia tetap menyukai Luffy, bukan?

Lama ia menatap Luffy yang sudah kembali terlelap. Kesempatan ini digunakannya untuk berangan-angan kembali. Ketika sedang pulas seperti ini, siapapun takkan menduga, kalau dialah orang yang telah memukul anggota kaum Naga Langit dan ikut menyulut api peperangan di Marineford. Luffy tampak tak ubahnya bocah biasa yang sedang lelah.

Wajah bocah itu adalah wajah yang pernah memberinya senyum. Tapi senyum yang didapatkan tuan putri, sama dengan senyum yang didapat oleh orang lain.

_Si Tinju Api mungkin sudah pernah mendapat yang lebih dari itu._

Lengan itu juga adalah lengan yang pernah mendekapnya, hingga kalau ia boleh merasa percaya diri sedikit, ingin rasanya menganggap dekapan itu adalah lamaran.

_Si Tinju Api pastilah sudah pernah mendekapnya. Tentu, bukan sekali atau dua kali._

_Apa saja yang pernah mereka bagi?_

_Apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan?_

_Tapi pasti lebih baik aku tidak tahu._

Perlahan, Hancock melepaskan pegangan tangannya agar Luffy tak terbangun. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari laki-laki itu. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi, kali ini bukan dari hatinya yang sedang jatuh itu.

Tapi kenyataan, bahwa ia telah kalah.

Yang lebih menyedihkan, ia dikalahkan oleh orang mati.

* * *

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, Hancock berusaha menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ia dengan lihai mampu membuat tak seorang pun dari luar pulau Amazon Lily menyadari keberadaan bocah buronan itu. Perihal kekalahan sepertinya perlahan sudah bisa dilupakannya. Daripada terus meratap, lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk lelaki yang ia puja itu.

Meskipun, ia tak akan pernah lupa kejadian malam itu, saat Luffy memintanya mengenggam tangannya. Biarlah itu menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan, yang ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, dan akan diingatnya seumur hidup. Walaupun, Luffy kelihatannya malah sudah lupa.

Belladonna menyatakan Luffy sudah boleh beraktivitas kembali. Luffy, tentu saja menyetujui ajakan Rayleigh untuk berlatih di hutan Amazon Lily. Hancock agak sedikit kecewa, tapi akan jauh lebih mengecewakan kalau ia malah menahan Luffy untuk tidak pergi, atau memberinya fasilitas berlebih ketika sedang melatih diri. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Rayleigh.

Malam itu Luffy berkemas, memasukkan beberapa macam barang ke dalam ransel. Ia tampak jauh lebih ceria dibanding beberapa minggu lalu. Hancock memerhatikannya dari jauh, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Besok….kau akan pergi?"

Luffy menoleh padanya sejenak, mengangguk cepat. "Iya,"

Hancock diam sebentar, menarik napas.

"Luffy…..aku belum mengatakan ini padamu tapi…..aku turut prihatin….soal Ace…." Kata sang putri ular perlahan.

Pemuda bertopi jerami itu tidak langsung menyahut. Ia cuma diam sejenak, sebelum menyahut, "Terima kasih, Hammock,"

"Malahan…aku ingin minta maaf…Aku merasa tak enak, kau sudah susah payah menyelundupkanku ke Impel Down dengan mempertaruhkan jabatanmu, bahkan mengambilkan kunci borgol Ace, tapi…..ternyata aku malah gagal….."

"Usahamu jadi sia-sia bukan?"

Luffy mengatakan dia merasa tak enak. Tapi sebenarnya, Hancock merasa jauh lebih tak enak, karena ia sudah berusaha sejauh itu, tapi tetap gagal menyelamatkan…..uh, Ace.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," sahut Hancock kemudian. Berusaha meyakinkan Luffy. "Aku memang ingin melakukannya, kok,"

Luffy diam, memandang Hancock sebentar. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan sang ratu dengan polos.

"Aku…sempat merasa takut dan lemah….ketika dipisahkan dari teman-temanku,"

"Tapi aku bersyukur terdampar di sini. Bisa mengenalmu, mengenal kalian semua…andai waktu itu aku dan teman-temanku tak terpisah, mungkin akan sangat terlambat untuk menolong Ace…. Karena kamulah aku jadi punya kesempatan, meskipun gagal, aku tidak menyesal,"

"Akan kukatakan sampai kau bosan; terima kasih ya!" Luffy tersenyum lebar. Hancock tak mampu bereaksi. Dia yang biasanya mampu membuat orang membatu dengan pesonanya, kali ini justru dibuat membatu oleh senyuman polos bocah tujuh belas tahun itu.

Setelah ini, mati pun dia rela.

"Jadi, boleh memanggilmu sebagai temanku?" kata Luffy. Hancock cuma bisa mengangguk cepat.

_Baiklah, Portgas D. Ace. Babak pertama memang milikmu, tapi siapa tahu, kelak aku bisa memiliki dia yang penting bagimu._

_Aku belum kalah._


End file.
